A stary night
by Sunset.amuto
Summary: amu is on her balconay when ikuto comes w/ some shocking news.wat is it?AMUTO 4EVER!complete until told 2 make more!


S:hi this is my new amuto

I:yes

A:wateve

S:ran disclaimer!

R:-nods- Sunset doesn't own sc scd (scc) scp (scdd) or sce!

S:sce comes out 8/3/2010

A I S R:STORY!

* * *

AMU's P.O.V.

I was standing on my balcony staring at the late night sky was like Ikuto's hair color tonight oh how I miss him and his smirk and his strong arm protecting me from harms moonlight dripped into my eyes and thinking of Ikuto I could of swore I felt someones presence behind me but i just brushed it off thinking it was my mom, dad, or Ami.

Then I felt two arms around my wasteand someone hot breath on my ear and then there was teeth and moisture on my ear.I know exactly who it is now the only person that would bite my ear and put his arm around me and vist me late at night.

"Ikuto you prev why must you always do this to me?" I questioned he did was nuzzle my neck with his face I surpressed a blush so he won't tease me.

"Is that how you say hello to you lover?"That time I couldn't hold back my blush and I could feel a smirk on his face because he has his face still in my neck.

"You are not my lover, or my boyfriend" _but I wish you were_ I said in my head "got it?"

"Yeah whatever"he responded was quiet for a long time until he spoke again."_Amu_?"he ask probably to make sure I was still I hopping it isn't.

"Yeah?"I call back to to face him but afraid I might blush.I longed to turn around in his arms and look him in the eyes and tell him my true feeling for he might think I'm joking because I'm just a kid to him, not old enough to know the things he knows when I know just as much and I'm willing to prove it even though I'm still a freshmen and he's a could never be in my eyes, but I'm always wishing that I'm wrong.I will never give up on him and he will never give up on me I know that for a fact or he would have left to find his dad a long time ago.

"Remember when I told you I loved you and you thought I was teasing you again?But you believe me now right?You know I would never and I mean never ever lie to you about my feeling like that kinda feeling right?"He course I believe him now and I now know he would never lie about his feeling toward me like that but I was younger and foolish back then.

"Yeah, I remember when you told I believe you know and yes I know you would never lie about your feeling toward me or anyone for that matter. Why do you ask?"I replied to his I was if he was leaving to find his dad or what if he's I have to tell him tonight or he'll leave me.

"What's your answer?Because I'm moving but my mom gave me a choice but it only relies on you because I need to know your feeling for me so my mom will let me stay or I have to leave."I knew it I just knew one of my worst I guess its now or never.I so don't want him to leave me and I don't want to imagineit either.I turned around in his arms and half suppressed a blushed from making itself known.I snaked my arms around his looked shocked at first but then it went away and he smiled...Wait smiled is the world ending or...he's looking down my shirt that's most likely right there.I got on my tippy toes then closed my eyes and kissed his cheeks then left butterfly kisses on his neck, slowly.I was about to go for the kill (his lips) but he put a restraining finger on my lips to stop me.I pouted why did he have to do that I was giving him my first kiss I was saving for him.

"Does that mean you love me back?"he asked with my favorite crooked smirk/smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry it took me forever to figure I had these feelings since I met you _Ikuto_."I replied and close my eyes the same time he did and we shared a passionate that was the start of my new relationship with the only problem is my fan boys this is bad for it looks like Utau was right as usual.

* * *

**S:thxz 4 reading let me know if i should make another chap to see the bad guys and fan boys**

**I:i vote yes**

**S:no 1 cares**

**A:i also vote yes**

**I & S: O_O wat a shock**

**A:i know but...**

**R M S D & Y:R&R**


End file.
